User talk:EnsignBush
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! — Morder 01:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Image uploads When uploading images to Memory Alpha, please take the time to read the image use policy that is linked on the image upload page. You may notice that it describes the need to proper cite and license the images that you upload. You have not done that for the images you have uploaded thus far. Please take the time to do this or else they will have to be removed from the database. Thank you. -- Sulfur 02:14, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Speaking of which, why did you replace high-quality images of Ezri Dax and Talla with low-quality ones?– Cleanse 05:23, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :: Also, could you please use the .jpg format, its the screepcap standard around here. :) --Alan 18:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Episode links When citing an episode, please be certain to use the proper style of episodal links. We no longer use the DS9: "Episode Name" style, and prefer the newer , as it does a few other things behind the scenes and allows us more flexibility if we have to move or change things down the road. Thanks. -- sulfur 00:47, 6 November 2008 (UTC) EnsignBush's story list I moved this to your own user-space...User:EnsignBush/EnsignBush's story list. --Alan 23:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Multiple edits Please make use of the Preview button when editing, as this lets you see your edit before you save it. This reduces the database load and keeps the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks --31dot 21:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC)